The Super Mario Bros and Sonic Super Show
by MarioLover3752
Summary: A retelling of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy in the mix.
1. Ep 1: Part 1

Author's Notes: I know I have a lot of thing going on right now, but I decided to mainly focus on my two cartoon shows for now; Sonic and Mario Boom, and the Super Mario Bros and Sonic Super Show. I hope you like the first episode!

* * *

 _Episode 1: The Bird! The Bird!_

* * *

Our story begins in a snowy land as Mario gives a voice over. "Plumber's Log #101: The Land of Ice. Me and brother Luigi, along with our new friends Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, had just rescued Princess Toadstool from King Koopa; and we're looking for the magic that would set her kingdom free, get me and Luigi back to Brooklyn, and the others back to Mobius."

Sure enough, we can see a group of 8 walking though the winter land. 3 of them were humans, with the two in front males with mustaches, and the one in a sled was a girl that looked like a princess.

In the middle were four humanoid animals. The first was a male blue hedgehog. He wore white gloves, had red shoes, and was currently wearing a scarf. He was Sonic.

Behind him was an orange fox with two tails, white fur on his chest and the tips on his tails, and red and white shoes. He was Miles Prower, but people call him Tails.

Behind him, was an echidna with red fur, purple eyes, a tan muzzle, a white crescent moon shape on his chest, long dreadlocks that hung like Jamaican braids, white gloves with spikes, and red shoes with green socks. This was Knuckles.

And finally, there was a female hedgehog with pink fur, and wore a cherry red dress. She is Amy Rose, the self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic.

Pulling the sled the princess was in was a mushroom with a red cap with white spots. He was Toad.

As they continued to walk, a purple Birdo with a orange bow and glasses bumped into a rock structure and saw stars for a few moments before flying off. The 8 continued to walk as the Birdo bumped into another rock.

Toad grunted as he pulled the rope on the sled the princess was in. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the talons of the Birdo and lifted into the air.

As Toad looked surprised, the Birdo happily said, "Cheepy! My little Cheepy!"

"Hey! Let me go!" Toad demanded while shaking his fist. However, when he looked down, he was shocked to see the ground getting further away. "I-I'm warning ya," he said nervously. "I get air sick. Heeeelp!"

On the ground, the seven could only watch in shock as Toad got carried away. "Oh no!" Toadstool cried. "Poor Toad!"

"Bring him back, you dim-witted Birdo!" Amy shouted, while swinging her hammer around, causing the other 3 Mobians to duck under it.

"Yeesh, calm down Amy." Sonic groaned, itching where the hammer had just gone over.

The Birdo continued to carry Toad, before flying upwards. The gang rushed over to the edge of a snow hill, where they could see where she was headed. "Look! The Birdo took Toad to the highest peak!" Tails pointed out.

Toadstool grabbed Mario and Sonic slightly by the scarf, getting their attention. "Please Mario, Sonic. Toad saved my life a hundred times!" By now the other's attention was on them as she pulled them closer. "We've got to save his!"

"Don't worry Princess!" Mario assured, as he and Sonic got free. "Me and the others will climb that mountain before you can say spaghetti and meatballs!"

"Yeah, I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic reminded her. "A mountain climb will be a piece of cake!"

With that, the two heroes walked (well, ran for Sonic) down the hill, with the others following...except for Luigi.

"I can't!" he protested. "I'm allergic to mountains!"

"Well, alright." Knuckles called as the other headed down the hill. "But if you become lunch for a polar bear, don't blame us."

"P-P-Polar Bear?!" Luigi asked in shock. "Lunch?!" He nervously looked around before leaping up and running after the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Birdo was still carrying Toad up, eventually reaching her house on the peak. She dropped Toad into a crib, causing him to make a squeaking noise.

The Birdo flew around a bit before crash-landing on the ground beside the crib. She looked happy to see Toad. "Cheepy! My darling little Cheepy!" She lifted him into the air. "Give Mommy a kissums!" She started to giving Toad slobber-filled kisses as he struggled. He eventually pushed her away.

"What are ya trying to do you wacko bird?" He snapped. "Drown me?!"

"Mommy missed her little Cheepy so much!" The Birdo told her 'son'.

"Mommy?!" Toad said in shock. This Birdo was mistaking him for someone else! "You're not my mommy!"

Apparently not understanding, the Birdo gave him a tight hug while he struggled. "You're such a jokester!"

Just then, the phone rang. Hearing it, the Birdo roughly threw Toad into the crib before walking to the table. "Now, where did I put that telephone?" she wonder as she waved her hands around the table. She soon found it with a "Ah Ha!" and grabbed it, though she held it the wrong way around!

"Hello!" she sang as she started to listen. She soon turned to Toad. "Oh, it's the Missing Bird Bureau." She turned back to the phone. "You can call off the search for my missing baby. I found my little sweetums!" She held up a milk carton with a picture that looked nothing like Toad! Unfortunately, she was near-sighted, so she couldn't tell.

Meanwhile, Toad was trying to escape the crib when the mother Birdo came over. She looked at Toad, then the carton. "It was a terrible picture of you anyways little Cheepy." she concluded as she held the carton to Toad.

"I'm not your little Cheepy!" Toad protested as he knocked the carton away. Can't this lady tell he's not her son?!

"Oh, Cheepy!" Mother Birdo said. "Quite fooling around, and give mommy a hug!" she lunged to give Toad a hug, but he jumped away in time, causing her to crash onto the ground. As she got up again, she said cheerfully, "Oh, this is a fun game! Kissums, Kissums? Kissums I'm coming!" With that she ran after Toad again, causing a chase around the crib.

"I've gotta get out of here!" Toad cried. How is he going to escape?

* * *

Down below, Mario, Luigi, Toadstool, Team Sonic, and Amy were staring to climb the mountain, determined to save Toad. All of the sudden, the ground began to shake, causing Mario, Luigi, and Peach to cry, "Huh?!" while the other exclaimed, "What the?!"

The ground in front them cracked, creating a huge fissure in front of them. The shaking also caused them all to fall down onto the snow, with Amy landing on Sonic.

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy cried as she held on tightly. "Please don't let go, or we'll fall!"

"Uh, Amy?" Sonic started to point out. "It's already over."

"Oh, so it is!" Amy noticed. They both blushed slightly as she lets go of him, while Knuckles snickered.

"Oh no!" Princess Toadstools moaned caused them to turn to the problem. "We'll never save Toad now!"

Luigi began to sob, getting their attention. "He was the nicest little fungus I ever knew!"

Mario, however, wasn't giving up yet. "Luigi! We can't quite now! Remember the Plumber's Moral!"

Luigi looked at Mario in a doubtful way. "Who could forget? 'Don't take chances or you'll go down the drain!'"

"No!" Mario corrected, saying the right one. "'When the pipe is plugged, keep plunging!'"

"He's right!" Sonic agreed. "We can't give up now! Toad need us!"

"Pasta Power!" Mario cheered as he and Sonic went back the way they came. The others watched as they then charged back and leap over the fissure, landing on the other side safely.

"Come on Princess!" Mario called to Toadstool. "You can do it too!"

"You too Amy!" Sonic called.

"Pasta Power!" the girls cheered as they too back up then leaped across, Mario and Sonic grabbing their hands.

That left only Luigi, Tails, and Knuckles on the other side. Tails looked at Knuckles as if asking him a question. Knowing what he's asking, Knuckles replied, "You go on across Tails. We'll be fine."

Tails nodded as he used his two tails to fly across the gap. Luigi nervously gulped while tugging at his scarf. "Mamma Mia!"

"Come on Luigi." Knuckles said as they backed up. They then leaped across, though Luigi nearly fell until Mario and Toadstool grabbed him. He sighed in relief while wiping his brow.

"See?" Mario exclaimed as he slapped Luigi on the back. "I told ya we'd be perfectly safe." The group then headed on, unaware they were being watched.

Up on a higher ledge, two Flurries were spying on the group of 7 through binoculars. "It's them! Princess Toadstool and those Faucet and Animal Freaks." one Flurry noticed. He then turned to his friend. "Come on Flaky. Let's go tell King Koopa so we can put them on ice for good." The two then skied away to inform their king about the groups presence.

* * *

At a frozen ice palace, Flaky and his Flurry friend told what they saw to King Koopa, a dark green koopa with a crown on his head. King Koopa seemed satisfied with their report. "Well at last you two powder-puffs did something right."

"Thank you Your Extremest Most Royal and Regal Koopaness." The Flurry thanked for the compliment, and hopefully, getting something out of it.

"Watch it solider!" Koopa warned. "When I want my feet licked I'll ask for it!" There was a brief pause before he said, "I want my feet licked!" The Flurries quickly obliged to do so.

While they did that, he angrily pounded the side of his throne. "This will be the last time those pinhead plumbers and freaks throw a monkey wrench into my evil plan!" he declared. He laughed evilly as he grabbed a radio. He said into the speaker, "Attention, Koopa Troopa!"

In the sky, an Albatoss was listening as King Koopa commanded, "It's air raid time!" The bird-like enemy flew downward, along with the rest of its' flock, ready to ambush the group.

* * *

Back on the peak, Mother Birdo is singing a lullaby to 'Cheepy' while feeding him with a bottle.

Mother Birdo: Rock-a-bye Little Cheepy  
On the mountain so high  
If you get lost again  
Your mommy will cry

Toad pulled the nipple of the bottle from his mouth and exclaimed, "I can't be your little Cheepy lady!" As the Birdo looked down at him, Toad continued. "I don't have any wings! Look!" He flapped he arms as he said, "No wings, no feathers. Just a mushroom that can't stand heights!"

"Oh, Cheepy! You're such a teaser!" Mother Birdo laughed, causing Toad to pounded his head, making squeaking sounds.

She gave him a few more slobbery kisses before hugging him as Toad struggled. When will this ever end?!

Suddenly, a coo coo clock with a person's head popped out, reminding Mother Birdo of something.

"I almost forgot!" she exclaimed. "It's time for your flying lessons!"

Toad looked extremely shocked at this. "Flying Lessons?! Are you out of your mind?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the group is still climbing the mountain, going up vertically before jumping up some ledges that looked like stairs. Once they've reach a flat surface, they continued upwards.

"I just hope we can reach Toad before something terrible happens to him." Toadstool said worried about Toad.

"Or to us." Luigi said, worried about themselves.

"Cheer up Luigi." Tails tried to assure him. "It could be worse."

"Worse?" Luigi exclaimed. "How can it be worse?!"

At that moment, the main Albatoss from earlier dropped a Bob-omb, which landed in front of the group, causing them to stop in shock. When the walking weapon reveled itself,. Luigi was immediately scared along with everyone else.

"M-M-Mario," he stammered. "It's a Bob-omb!"

Mario pounded his hand into his opened palm. "And I was hopping for a nice salami sandwich!" He ran to the Bob-omb and batted away; conveniently, into the Albatoss that threw it, knocking it out of the sky.

"Oh no!" Toadstool exclaimed when she realized what happened. "King Koopa must've found us!"

"Look out!" Amy screamed as she pointed. "Here comes a whole squadron of King Koopa's Bob-ombers!" 7 Albatosses broke away from the group and dropped Bob-ombs in front the the group, who knocked them away in their own ways.

The Bob-ombs landed in the snow, exploding afterwards, showing 7 holes in the snow.

"Good going guys!" Mario exclaimed, thinking they've gotten rid of the threat

"Uh oh! But not good enough!" Sonic exclaimed as he, Knuckles, and Toadstool pointed out three Albatosses flying over a nearby cliff.

"Those other ones are up to something." Knuckles mused. What could they be doing up to?

The answer came when they dropped their Bob-ombs into the snow. They exploded, the force knocking the group to the ground again. When they looked up, snow and rock was heading towards them!

"It's an avalanche!" Luigi shouted. He grabbed Tails by the hand and took off. "Let's get out of here!"

"Right behind you!" Sonic exclaimed as he picked up Amy, bridal style, and ran after Luigi as the other quickly followed.

"I hate to run on an empty stomach!" Mario said in the spur of things.

"Now's not the time to think of food Mario!" Knuckles snapped. "If we don't have quick feet, we'll all be having a snow burial!"

And Knuckles was right, as the avalanche slowly got closer and closer.


	2. Ep 1: Part 2

Mario, Luigi, Toadstool, Sonic, and Knuckles continued to run for their lives from the avalanche, while Tails and Amy were being carried by Luigi and Sonic respectively. They all gave shouts of fear as they tried to stay ahead, briefly passing a house half-submerged in snow before Luigi ran back, opened the door, and ran in; the other following.

Mario quickly closed the door behind him, just as the avalanche passed by and stopped. Inside, the boys were grunting as they tried to hold the door close, while the girls encouraged them. Eventually, the snow burst the door opened, causing the boys to spill onto it, Luigi and Knuckles half buried in the snow.

Toadstool and Amy came around the pile. "Great, we're trapped!" Any shouted. "Now how are we going to save Toad?"

* * *

With said fungus, Mother Birdo was carrying him in her talons as she flew again, despite his protests. "You're not listening lady! I don't want flying lessons!"

"Mommy knows best, little Cheepy." Mother Birdo insisted, knowing what her 'son' needs.

"Look lady," Toad begged. "I've got 10 gold coins. They're yours if you just let me go!"

"I'll let you go sweetums!" the Birdo promised. "At 30000 feet!"

Toad gasped as he covered his eyes. That was so not what he meant!

* * *

Inside the house, Mario was working on getting Luigi out of the snow, while Sonic and Tails were doing the same for Knuckles.

Just then, Princess Toadstool noticed something and drew everyone's attention to it. "Look! A Fire Flower!"

"Mario's probably hungry enough to eat anything at this point." Sonic joked.

"Very funny." Mario grumbled, though Sonic was right about him being pretty hungry.

"No Sonic." Toadstool corrected. "It's magic. If Mario can reach it, he can become a Super Mario; and get special fire power that can destroy King Koopa evil Albatoss."

"That's easy!" Mario replied, having heard their conversation. "Come on Luigi!" With one final tug, they manged to get their friends out of the snow.

While Sonic, Tails and Amy help Knuckles up, they all watched as the brothers did a back flip in the air before they did a little rhyme.

"Patty cake, Patty cake, pasta man. Give me pasta power as fast as you can!" As Luigi boosted Mario, he cried, "Pasta Power!"

He landed neatly on the edge of the ledge and touched the Fire Flower, quickly gaining a white cap and overalls, and a red shirt.

"I love when that happens." he chuckled. He jumped down, and started firing fire balls at the snow, rapidly melting it, until he made a tunnel. "Follow me!" he called. The other quickly followed.

* * *

In his ice palace, King Koopa is in the middle of awarding his Albatoss minions. "For badness below and behind the call of cruelty, I, the devious King Koopa, bestow these medals of the Double Cross." Sure enough, we can see medals with two crosses made of bone on them around the necks of the Albatosses.

Koopa was suddenly approached by Flaky and his companion from behind. "We have important news Your Royal Koopaness." They reported. "The Princess, her plumbers, and pets survived the avalanche!"

"They WHAT?!" Koopa roared. He angrily turned to the Albatosses, who shook in fear. "YOU BUNGLING BEAKYS BLEW IT!" He forcefully ripped the medals off their necks. "I'll have to lead the next attack myself!" he declared.

* * *

On the mountain, having just escaped, the seven stopped to rest for a bit. "I'd pay 200 bucks for a nice pepperoni cheesecake right now." Mario sighed.

Tails gave a sound of disgust. "Not quite appetizing for us."

"Yeah, I prefer a chili dog myself." Sonic agreed.

A noise came from nearby, grabbing Mario's attention. "Who called me cheep?" he demanded to know, much to the others confusion. "I'll pay 300 bucks!"

Toadstool looked behind her and noticed something. "Look!" She walked a short distance to a little Birdo with a scarf, which made the noise.

"What is that thing?" Luigi asked as he and the others walked up, voicing the question in everyone's head.

"It's a baby Birdo Luigi." Toadstool responded. "And it needs our help. It's frozen in the ice!"

"Stand back." Mario commanded. He shot several fireballs at the ice block, melting it and freeing the baby.

As he shivered, the Birdo whimpered, "Mommy! Little Cheepy want mommy!"

As Toadstool wrapped Cheepy in her cloak, Sonic turned to the others. "You don't suppose his mom is the same one that took Toad, do you?"

* * *

With Toad, he and Mother Birdo were at the designated height.

"Here we are little Cheepy!" Mother Birdo announced. "30000 feet! Now mommy will let you fly! Happy landing!"

"Lady!" Toad tried one last time to explain. "I'm not a biiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrd!" It was no use as Mother Birdo lets him go, and he plummeted towards the ground at a rapid pace.

As he fell, Toad muttered, "The least that feather-brain could've done was lend me a parachute." He suddenly got an idea. "Hey, that's it! A parachute!" He took off his mushroom cap, which filled with air and slowed his descent down considerably.

Down below, the group, plus Cheepy, was trying to stay warm in front of a fire that Mario made.

Toad floated down... and landed roughly in the middle of the campsite, knocking everyone down. The boys ended up half buried in the snow with their legs sticking out, Toad was partly covered by his cap, and the girls shook their head to recover.

"Toad!" Toadstool exclaimed cheerfully when both she and Amy saw who had landed.

"Are you alright?" Amy inquired.

"I feel great!" Toad told the girls as he got his cap back on. "I just pass my first flying lesson!"

"... I'm not even going to ask." Amy stated, after hearing him.

By this time, Cheepy had gotten himself out of the snow, getting Toad's attention. "Hey, it's me! I mean him! It's Little Cheepy, the Birdo's real lost baby."

"Little Cheepy want his mommy!" Cheepy cried.

"Hey Toad! Do you know where his mom is?" Amy asked, getting an idea.

"Oh, no!" Toad protested, already figuring out what she was thinking. "I'm not going back up there! Never!" he hopped out of the snow and started to walk off.

Cheepy was heartbroken as he started to cry again. "Mommy! I want my mommy!"

"Come on Toad, please?" Amy begged, giving Toad cute eyes.

"Okay okay!" Toad said in defeat. He went back to Cheepy. "Maybe if I take _you_ back, she'll leave _me_ alone." he said hopefully.

By now, the boys had managed to get out of the snow and walked over.

"I'll go with Toad in case something happens." Tails volunteered.

"Good idea Tails." Sonic complimented. He glanced behind him. "Better start climbing. The rest of us will keep Ol' Turtle Brain busy." Realizing who he was talking about, most of the group burst out in fits of laughter.

The only exception was Princess Toadstool, who looked around nervously. "King Koopa?! Where?"

The answer to that question, was somewhere down the mountain. King Koopa was riding on a snowmobile towards the group, following by dozens of Koopa Troopa and Flurries.

Mario charged up a fire ball while his brother cheered him on."Hey Super Mario! Super-cook their goose!"

Mario obliged by firing some fire balls into the snow. They made holes that some of the Flurries fell into.

Though shocked, Koopa still managed to keep his composure. "Koopa Troopa Pack, attack!" he commanded. "Put out that Super plumber's fire!"

The rest of the Flurries obeyed their king, as they rushed forward to attack. Mario simply shot more fireballs, while Sonic, Amy and Knuckles spin dashed, hammered, and punched them away respectively.

They were so focused on the enemies on land, that they didn't notice more Albatosses flying in the air. One of them dropped a Bob-omb near Mario, making him yelp, "Whoops!" just as it exploded. The force knocked him into the others, and caused him to regress back to his regular form.

As they recovered, Toadstool walked up to Mario. "Don't worry Mario. We'll beat him without super powers."

"It's too late Princess!" Luigi groaned. "They've got us surrendered!" And it was true, as more Koppa Troopas and Flurries surrounded the group, more than they could take care of.

King Koopa laughed. He's got them now! They had no where to run! "It's all over scum scrubber!" he chortled.

* * *

Just then, a turnip dropped onto one of the Albatosses by his side, knocking it down with a squawk.

"Who threw that vegetable?!" Koopa demanded to know. How dare someone attack him from above?!

"We did!" a familiar voice called.

Koopa looked up to see Mother Birdo carrying Toad holding a bag, while Tails held another. Both Mother Birdo and Tails flew around while he and Toad continued to drop the veggies onto the troops below.

Realizing he was in trouble, Koopa called, "Retreat!" before running off. The remaining Flurries hurried after him; just as the Birdo and Tails landed by the group.

Mother Birdo kissed Cheepy before turning to Mario standing nearby. "Come on sweeties! We've got to make the world safe for Little Cheepy! Let's get those insects!"

She took off again, this time, carrying Mario along with Toad, while Tails stayed on the ground.

"When we told her how you've rescued her baby, she wanted to help." Toad explained.

He and Mario then threw some more vegetables onto the retreating Koopa Pack, knocking them out.

King Koopa angrily shook his fist as he snowmobiled away. "I'll be back! You haven't heard the last of King Koopa!" With that, he retreated fully.

"Thanks Lady." Toad thanked Mother Birdo. "We couldn't have done it without ya."

"You saved my little Cheepy." the Birdo smiled. "Would you like to come for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Mario said, happy at the development. "That's the best news I've heard in days!"

* * *

At the Birdos' house, everyone was seated a the table, ready for a nice meal.

"I cooked this just for you Mario." Mother Birdo said as she brought a plate over. "My favorite recipe!"

She placed the plate in front of Mario, who looked eager. "My favorite dish, spaghetti!"

The thing suddenly started to move, startling Mario. "Spaghetti? We're not spaghetti. We're worms!"

"Worms?!" the gang shouted simultaneously. They immediately shot off, not willing to eat anymore; leaving the Birdos and the worm in the house.

The worm turned to the camera. "I've never been so insulted in my whole life!" he grumbled.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
